I wanna join Glee
by aversaurx3
Summary: There's a new girl at the school, she's interested in joining the glee club. what drama will this ensue for Rachel? will there be love for one... or more of the kids?


**I do not own Glee. If I did Puck or Sam… *sighs* ;)**

**

* * *

**

Puck and his best friend Finn were walking down the corridor towards Glee club just joking about like they normally did, when Puck looked over at the stairs to see a girl probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever see stood talking with Mercedes, she was rather short, amazing curves, tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes that were covered by thick rimmed glasses, she was wearing a pair of shorts that showed her incredibly tanned legs, and a tight t-shirt that showed all the right curves whilst admiring her he didn't notice the locker that opened up in front of him, and he walked straight into it landing on the floor and once again banging his head on the floor.

He opened his eyes to see his friends staring at him, he looked around to see where he was, he was in the practice room. Puck went to stand up but he did too fast and had to sit down again.

"You do realise you talk in your sleep right?" Finn said.

"No I didn't…"

"Yeah. You said, no! not my little pony! Give her back! Pinkie Pie! Noooo!" the group started to laugh. Puck looked at his best friend and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Finn punched him back. "I'm glad you've got your strength up again man"

"Mmm… you do realise pay back is in order?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Mr. Shuster walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys…" he looked up to see both boys holding their arms, and Puck with a black eye. "What did you do?"

"Puck walked into a locker." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Ahh. Okay…" Whilst Mr. Shuster rambled on into one of his little rants about Sue, Puck walked towards Mercedes and sat next to her.

"'Sup buddy"

"No"

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say…"

"I know; but still no"

"Who was that girl stood talking to you earlier?"

"Shocker… don't bother Puck"

"What? Why?"

"She's WAY outta your league"

"I'm Noah Puckerman… No ones out of _my _league"

"Look Puck; I know you have something to prove to you jock friends. But leave this one alone"

"Fine" there was a knock at the door way; both Mercedes and Puck smiled widely.

"Yes?" Rachel said.

"Erm. Yeah I was hoping to apply for Glee"

"No. Sorry. Your too late" She replied snottily.

"Your getting bitchy with me and you don't even know my name; wow. You have some balls" The girl turned to Mr. Shuster.

"You can audition…"

"What?" Rachel said.

"That's great thank you… erm… when?"

"how about now?"

"Erm… okay…" everyone leaned in a bit. "… In front of everyone?"

"Your going to have to sing with them anyway" he replied.

"Touché" she cleared her throat looked at Rachel smugly and sang;

'_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know…'_

Rachel, Quinn, Mr. Shuster, Finn and the rest of the groups mouths dropped at her voice, it was amazing.

"For a little person you have big lungs" Mr. Shuster.

"Erm… thank you" she smiled.

"Your name by the way is…"

"Oh. Spencer Wilson"

"Mr. Shuster… You can take a seat now"

"Great" she sat down in between Puck and Mercedes, she smiled at Puck.

"Okay; Today we're gunna learn a personal favourite of mine…" he handed everyone pieces of paper except Rachel. "… Oh sorry Rachel, it looks like your gunna have to get one photocopied."

"here; have mine" Spencer passed Rachel hers.

"Spencer you can share with me"

"Thank you sweetie" She smiled at Puck and moved closer to him. He looked up at Mercedes and smirked, she just glared back. Where as Rachel just sat in her chair in a strop.

"I'm thinking we need to change this up a bit; Spencer"

"Yes?"

"Your up" She stood up. "Puck you too" he stood up too, Mr. Shuster pointed to Artie and the band. "One, two, three…"

'_What is someone like you doin in a place like this?_

_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say whats your name , What are you drinking_

_Think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine_

_Say Whats somebody like you doin in a place like this_

Puck took Spencer's hand and spun her around and back into his chest holding her tight.

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Whooooon't let you get awaaay_

_Say if we ever meet again,_

_This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,_

_Night, Don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

The rest of the group started to sing and dance about, minus Rachel.

_Do you come here much? I swear ive seen your face before._

_Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more_

_Baby tel me whats your story I ain't shy don't you worry_

_Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight._

_Do you come here much? ive gotta see your face some more_

_(some more caause baby i)_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say, (say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away-ay-ay_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again'_

Mr. Shuster smiled widely at the new member of New Directions, as he clapped his hands.

"Wow, just brilliant…" just then his phone rang. "Sorry…" he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked away from the group.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Finn asked.

"Just natural talent" she beamed.

"Mmm…" Rachel walked up to Spencer and glared. "… Your okay. I suppose."

"Suppose?"

"Just take the compliment hun…" Mercedes said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? :D x**


End file.
